dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Plummer
'''Amanda Plummer '''ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie übernimmt die Rolle von Wiress. Leben thumb Plummer ist eine Tochter der Schauspieler Christopher Plummer und Tammy Grimes. Ihre Eltern trennten sich drei Jahre nach ihrer Geburt, sie wuchs bei ihrer Mutter in New York auf. Dort besuchte sie die École Francaise und die United Nations High School. Ein Studium am Middlebury College brach sie ab. Plummer debütierte als Filmschauspielerin an der Seite von Scott Glenn, Diane Lane und Burt Lancaster im Western Zwei Mädchen und die Doolin-Bande aus dem Jahr 1981. In der Komödie Hotel New Hampshire (1984) mit Rob Lowe, Jodie Foster und Nastassja Kinski spielte sie eine Terroristin, die versucht, die Familie Berry vor ihren Genossen zu warnen. Für ihre Rolle im Filmdrama König der Fischer (1991) von Terry Gilliam mit Jeff Bridges und Robin Williams wurde Plummer im Jahr 1992 für den British Academy Film Award nominiert. Ihre Rolle im Fernsehdrama Miss Rose White (1992), in dem sie an der Seite von Kyra Sedgwick spielte, brachte ihr im Jahr 1992 den Emmy und im Jahr 1993 eine Nominierung für den Golden Globe Award. Für ihre Rolle im Film Pulp Fiction (1994) erhielt sie 1995 eine Nominierung für den American Comedy Award. Im Thriller Butterfly Kiss (1995) von Michael Winterbottom übernahm sie neben Saskia Reeves eine der Hauptrollen. Für ihre Rolle im Theaterstück Agnes – Engel im Feuer, in dem sie neben Elizabeth Ashley und Geraldine Page auftrat, gewann Plummer 1982 den Tony Award. Ein Jahr zuvor wurde sie für ihre Rolle im Stück A Taste Of Honey für diesen Preis nominiert. Eine weitere Nominierung für diesen Preis brachte ihr 1987 ihre Hauptrolle im Theaterstück Pygmalion, in dem sie Eliza Doolittle verkörperte. Im Juli 2012 wurde bekannt, dass sie die Rolle der Wiress in Catching Fire, der im Jahr 2013 erscheinenden Fortsetzung zu Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games, übernehmen wird. Filmografie * 1981: Zwei Mädchen und die Doolin-Bande (Cattle Annie and Little Britches) * 1982: Garp und wie er die Welt sah (The World According to Garp) * 1983: Daniel * 1984: Hotel New Hampshire * 1987: Made in Heaven * 1990: Joe gegen den Vulkan (Joe Versus the Volcano) * 1991: König der Fischer (The Fisher King) * 1992: Freejack – Geisel der Zukunft (Freejack) * 1992: Miss Rose White * 1993: Liebling, hältst Du mal die Axt? (So I Married an Axe Murderer) * 1993: In einer kleinen Stadt (Needful Things) * 1994: Nostradamus * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1995: The Final Cut – Tödliches Risiko (The Final Cut) * 1995: Butterfly Kiss * 1995: God's Army – Die letzte Schlacht (The Prophecy) * 1996: Freeway * 1997: American Perfect (Alternativtitel: Kopf oder Zahl – Ein mörderisches Spiel) * 1998: Hysteria * 1998: L.A. Without a Map * 1999: 8½ Women * 2000: The Million Dollar Hotel * 2000: Seven Days to Live * 2002: Ken Park * 2002: Lass Dir was einfallen! (Get a Clue) * 2003: Mein Leben ohne mich (My Life Without Me) * 2004: Law & Order: New York (Folge 06/09) * 2008: Red * 2013: Catching Fire Weblinks * en:Amanda Plummer es:Amanda Plummer Kategorie:Catching Fire Film Cast Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Weiblicher Darsteller